


LA Nights

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee is Kim Jongin's (sugar)Baby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Jongin knows that Mark will be a good boy for him because he's always so eager to please, so eager to do well for his hyung.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 374





	LA Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah,,, this was supposed to be for Kinktober but I have no idea what happened. Better late than never I guess *shrug*

The night air outside is definitely chilly but here, inside Jongin’s hotel room, the air is sweltering.

His tight grip on Mark’s hips feel like a brand, fingers burning bruises into his dewy skin, and his mouth – his tongue – so wet and sinful, feels like liquid fire against Mark’s rim, making him moan loud and wanton as he cores into his twitching hole.

Mark knows he’s blushing, can feel the heat in his cheeks and his ears, hell his entire body feels like it’s on fire – nerve endings burning with the intensity of his arousal – but he holds still because Jongin asked him to. Stays on his hands and knees for Jongin hyung because he’s a good boy.

Mark can feel Jongin shift behind him, breath fanning out against his spit slick skin as he pulls away, making him shudder.

“Does it feel good Minhyung-ah?” He asks, voice dipped low and so _so_ sweet and _God_, Mark can’t help the whimper that slips past his kiss swollen lips when Jongin says his name like that – calls him _Minhyung_.

Hardly anybody ever calls him Minhyung, it’d be so weird if they did because he’s Mark – just Mark – but Jongin loves teasing him, loves turning him into a flustered mess before he makes up for it with sweet kisses and even sweeter words and somehow hearing Jongin call him Minhyung is his biggest weakness.There’s just something about the way he says it, the way the syllables roll off his tongue, affectionate yet teasing at the same time, that leaves Mark wanting to curl in on himself and hide his face away from Jongin.

And that’s exactly what he does.

He balls his hands into fists and drops down onto his elbows, back arching obscenely and knees sliding against the sheets. He presses his forehead against the sheets as well and curls his arms around his head to try and hide himself. There’s a soft laugh from the other side of the room, one that doesn’t belong to Jongin and Mark feels himself flush further, embarrassment making his cheeks burn. He tries to lower himself down onto the bed completely but Jongin doesn’t let him go very far; holding onto his hips and keeping him on his knees with his ass propped in the air.

“I think he’s shy,” Baekhyun says and Mark can just picture the smile on his face, the teasing glint in his eyes. He curls his arms tighter around his head, wiggling his hips as he tries to close his legs to preserve at least some of his modesty even if it’s way too late for that already; there's nothing remotely modest about letting Jongin – his hyung _and_ _sunbae_ – eat him out while Baekhyun watches.

“Ah, really?” Jongin asks, sounding amused. He rubs his hands over Mark’s hips gently before moving them to cup his ass, squeezing lightly as he spreads his cheeks apart to expose Mark's twitching hole to his hungry eyes. “Why are you shy, Minhyung-ah? You’re so pretty like this. So good. All for hyung.”

Mark has to bite back a moan at those words, hips stuttering as he unconsciously presses into Jongin’s hold. "_Hyung_," he whines as he turns his head to the side until his face, flushed pink and hot, is pressed against the cool sheets. He has a clear view of Baekhyun like this, reclining in an armchair with a lazy smile and hungry eyes as he watches Jongin pleasure Mark.

Mark's never felt so exposed, so laid bare, _so_ _vulnerable_, but he'd be lying if he said he hates it.

How can he hate it when Baekhyun can't seem to take his eyes off of him? Gaze smouldering and pupils blown. He looks so aroused but he still isn't touching himself; just watching Jongin eat Mark out like it's the most beautifully fascinating thing in the world to him.

"Hyung," Mark whines again, louder this time, although he isn't sure if he's calling out to Baekhyun or Jongin. He wiggles his hips a little, lashes fluttering shut in shame when Baekhyun laughs at him, at how desperate he is.

"Hmm," Jongin hums from behind him, pressing his thumbs on either side of Mark's hole and pulling just that slightest bit, stretching his pucker out before he spits onto him. Mark's entire body jolts and he shudders at the feeling of Jongin's spit sliding over his hole and down his prenium. It's filthy but also so fucking hot and Mark absolutely loves it.

"What do you want Minhyung-ah?" Jongin asks sweetly, voice like velvet. "Tell hyung what you want."

Mark's breath gets caught in his throat when he feels Jongin let go of his ass only to promptly trail his index finger over Mark's wet entrance and push inside slowly. The silde is made easy by Jongin's spit and the fact that Mark is relatively relaxed after being eaten out for a good few minutes but Jongin takes his time anyways. He pushes in torturously slow, making Mark feel everything; the scrape of his blunt nail, the bumps of his knuckles, the callouses on his finger.

Mark whimpers when Jongin slides his finger all the way in only to pull it back out again, slow and easy, repeating the action until he's fucking Mark with his finger like he has all the time in the world. It's good, it feels good but it's not nearly enough and Mark mewls out loud, rubbing his face against the sheets in distress.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jongin coos, voice lilted and so condescendingly sweet and Mark whines, shoulders tensing up as he tries to curl in on himself. He wiggles his hips again, bites down on his bottom lip as he pushes back against Jongin's finger, frustrated and needy but still too shy to verbalize what he wants.

Jongin, however, seems to understand him just fine and Mark almost sighs in relief when he feels Jongin's lips, soft and slightly chapped, graze the bottom of his spine.

"Do you want my tongue back in you?" He asks softly, breath fanning out against Mark's heated skin, raising goosebumps. "Do you want hyung to eat you out while he fucks you with his fingers? Hmm? Is that what my baby wants?"

Mark exhales shakily, whispers a quiet "Yes hyung," as he arches his back and spreads his legs wider. "_Please_," he tacks on at the end, knowing that Jongin likes it when he's a good boy.

"Okay," Jongin hums, the hint of a smile in his voice as he pats Mark's ass with his free hand before he squeezes hard, nails digging almost painfully into the soft flesh. Mark moans out loud, dick twitching where it's hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, dripping precum onto the sheets below him.

"Gonna eat you out Minhyung-ah," Jongin whispers, _promises_, against his skin, fucking his finger faster into Mark. "Gonna get you nice and loose and wet so that you can ride hyung."

Mark shudders when Jongin crooks his finger and brushes over his prostate, his mouth falling open as he pants against the sheets.

"We'll put on a show for Baekhyun hyung as well, won't we?" Jongin continues, making Mark's thighs tremble when he spits on his hole again and promptly pushes another finger into him. "You'd do so well for us, won't you, baby? Because you're so good. My good boy. _My pretty Minhyungie_."

Mark moans out loud, hole clenching tight around Jongin's fingers as he fucks him.

_Yes_ he wants to say, _yes I'll be good for you and Baekhyun hyung_ but all that he manages to get out are a few broken whimpers, body trembling like a leaf in the wind as Jongin keeps rubbing up against his sweet spot.

But even though Mark doesn't say anything, Jongin knows. He knows that Mark will be a good boy for him because he's always so eager to please, so eager to do well for his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)
> 
> Mark Lee is Kim Jongin's (sugar)baby and I am simply here to push my agenda :)


End file.
